Blind
by Skovko
Summary: Roman is in love with Saga but he's not planning on ever telling her. She's blind but it's not her blindness that's holding him back. It's her last name.
1. Lead the way

Roman came walking all sweaty and with a smile on his face. He had just closed the main event of the evening, winning as expected as they were heading into Wrestlemania that Sunday. As always he was gonna go by a certain woman first before going to the locker room. He just needed the sugar rush her smile always gave him.

She wasn't like any other woman he had ever had feelings for. For starters, she was blind. She had felt his face in order to figure out what he looked like. It had been a different but good experience. She had rust red hair and soft honey brown eyes that she never hid away behind a pair of sunglasses. She owned her blindness and he loved it because those eyes were so beautiful.

She had been on the road with WWE for three months now and he had befriended her within the first week. He would never make a move on her or tell her about his feelings and that had nothing to do with the blindness. Her name stopped him. Saga McMahon. Another S first name, another McMahon last name. She wasn't Vince's daughter although he treated her like one. She was his niece, Shane and Stephanie's cousin, but still a McMahon.

His smile dropped when he reached the area she was seated in. There was several people in there but the one in front of her was the one stealing his smile. Dolph Ziggler. He had seen Dolph talk to her a couple of times now and it didn't sit well with him but what he saw right now was way worse. She was feeling Dolph's face and she was smiling while doing so. Roman turned around and headed for the locker room. He would come see her after his shower when Dolph hopefully was long gone.

"Roman," she smiled as he approached her.  
"How do you always do that?" He chuckled.  
"Your scent," she answered. "I was wondering what was keeping you but it makes sense if you showered first."

He pulled out a chair, sat down in front of her and placed his fingers on her knees. She always smiled when he did that. He lightly tapped her knees, playing with them in a friendly way.

"Can I ask you a favour?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.  
"Stephanie's too busy all week but if you have time one of these days, would you take me shopping? I need a dress for Hall Of Fame," she said.

His smile grew wider even though she couldn't see it. Her face dropped when he hadn't said anything after a couple of seconds.

"Forget it. It was stupid. You're too busy this week and men hate shopping," she said.  
"No, no," he placed his hands fully down on her knees. "I just didn't think you were going."  
"Well, I am," she said.  
"You're right, I am busy this week but I have a hole tomorrow morning. Will that work for you?" He asked.  
"Perfect," she smiled.  
"So I'll pick you up at your room?" He asked.  
"I can make my way down to the lobby on my own," she said. "Meet you down there at 10?"  
"I'll be there," he promised.

She gave him a warm smile. How he wanted to feel her lips against his. No one would ever know, least of all her, but Saga McMahon had his heart. All of it. He could have any woman he wanted, he had been a player in his young days, he was Roman Reigns for crying out loud, yet he wasn't gonna do anything about Saga. She was his friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Are you done for tonight?" He asked.  
"Yes, I was just about to leave before you got in here," she answered.  
"Wanna head back to the hotel with me?" He asked.

Another smile as she stood up and grabbed her white cane. She folded it, put it in her purse and swung the purse over her left shoulder before reaching for Roman's arm with her right hand. Her soft fingers closed around his bare upper arm a little below his tee sleeve.

"Lead the way, Roman," she said.


	2. Just friends

Roman stood waiting in the lobby next morning when she walked out of the elevator. He watched how she stopped and listened before moving towards the wall where no one was standing. He walked towards her and once he was close enough for her to catch his scent, she broke out in a smile.

"Roman," she said.  
"Hi Saga," he said.  
"Do I smell coffee?" She asked.  
"Salted caramel latte," he handed her one of the cups. "Your favourite, right?"  
"You're officially my best friend from today," she laughed.

They walked to his rental and he drove them both downtown. She had to rely on him picking out a clothes store while she followed him in there with her hand wrapped around his arm.

"So what are you looking for?" He asked.  
"Nothing too revealing. I'm getting tired of people telling me to pop up my boobs so no one will notice me being blind. As if I'm supposed to be ashamed of it," she said.  
"So a long dress," he said.  
"Indigo is my favourite colour," she added.  
"How do you even know colours?" He asked.

He felt stupid the second the question had left his mouth but she didn't frown or anything. She just gave him another smile.

"I didn't lose my sight until I was 22," she said.  
"Ten years ago," he did the math in his head. "What happened?"  
"I was an idiot. It was new year's eve and I was drunk and didn't think I needed safety glasses while lighting up fireworks. A rocket exploded right in my face the second I lit it on fire," she said.  
"Holy fuck!" His jaw dropped.  
"They worked a lot on my skin and I've been told I came out lucky with an almost scar free face," she said.

He reached a hand up and traced the small, thin scar next to her right eye. He had always thought the scar had been caused by maybe falling as a kid, just like he had always thought she was born blind.

"I don't feel lucky though," she said. "I was an idiot and I fully accept it was my fault."  
"I'm not gonna tell you otherwise because I have a feeling you're tired of people singing the same tune," he said.  
"I am," she smiled again. "Thank you."  
"I am, however, gonna say that you're very beautiful and that I'm glad you're my friend," he said. "Now, indigo. What colour is that?"

She let out a laugh and shook her head.

"A mix of dark blue and purple. If you can't see anything like it, try and look for something purple," she said.  
"Purple's good and I see just the right one," he said.

He escorted her to the fitting room and waited outside. He heard her move around behind the curtain and leaned up against the wall while waiting. It was probably gonna take a bit longer for her to change.

"I still don't get how it works. You're blind but you're part of creating storylines although you don't write them yourself," he said.  
"I come up with the ideas," she said.  
"But how do you do it when you can't actually watch wrestling?" He asked.  
"I used to before I lost my sight. Now I listen. That's what commentators are for. It's like seeing the matches and somehow I get the gimmicks without seeing them. So I pass on my ideas to Vince and he gets creative working on them," she said.

She pulled the curtain aside.

"How do I look?" She asked.

He sucked in his bottom lip between his teeth at how stunning she was in that long, purple dress. It had a square neckline and thick straps. She was covered yet sexy as hell in his eyes.

"You look perfect," he said.  
"No one's perfect, Roman," she laughed. "But it's a keeper?"  
"It's a fucking winner," he chuckled.  
"Do they sell shoes here too?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"Can you help me find something Hall Of Fame worthy without heels that will match the dress?" She asked.  
"No heels?" He asked.  
"I haven't worn heels since that day. When I never know exactly where I'm stepping, I'm just too scared to ever get into a pair of heels again," she explained.

She pulled the curtain again and got back into her clothes. Once back out of the fitting room, he swung the dress over his shoulder while escorting her to the shoes. He found a pair of black sandals with silver sparkles on them that he thought looked good with the dress. She just had to believe him.

"Do you have time for lunch?" She asked once they were back in the car. "I promise I won't order steak or anything you have to cut out for me."  
"I don't mind doing that," he said.  
"Most people do. They always expect me to order salad and I'm so not a salad girl. I guess that's why I don't go out much. People are scared away by me not being able to see," she said.  
"I wish I could take you out for lunch but I have a signing coming up and I don't have time," he said.  
"It's okay. I understand. Wrestlemania week and all. I'm surprised you had time to go shopping," she said. "Thank you though. It meant a lot. I know you would never lie to me and that's why I wanted you to come along."

He started the car and drove back towards the hotel.

"So when is the last time you went out on a date?" He asked as they approaced the hotel.  
"Oh boy, three years ago and that was a disaster. He actually got mad that I wouldn't have sex with him. He said, and I quote, no one wants to fuck a blind bitch so consider yourself lucky," she said.  
"What an ass!" He sneered.  
"It's okay. He was harmless really. He just had his pride hurt. I got a date this Friday though," she said.

He stopped the car and stared at her. Suddenly it made sense why she was going to Hall Of Fame and needed a dress last minute.

"Friday? For Hall Of Fame? With who?" He asked.  
"Dolph Ziggler," she answered.

Anger flushed through his body. That little slimeball Dolph had asked her out.

"Roman?" She asked nervously. "What's bothering you? I can feel something's not right with you."  
"Dolph? Of all the people in the world, you wanna go out with Dolph?" He raised his voice.  
"Yeah, why not?" She asked.  
"Because he's a fucking slimeball! Him and Zack Ryder both!" He shouted. "He's gonna be just as shitty if not worse than your last date. Go with someone else."  
"No one else asked me!" She shouted back.

If her eyes could meet his, her look alone would have challenged him.

"Saga," he said more softly.  
"You didn't ask me to go," she said.  
"I didn't think I was allowed," he said.  
"Allowed? Why the fuck not? Am I not allowed to date because I'm blind?" She asked.  
"No, that's not it," he said. "I didn't think I was allowed because you're a McMahon."  
"Do you think Vince gets to call the shots in my life?" She asked.  
"I know how much trouble Hunter went through to date Stephanie," he said.  
"Because they're both on screen talents! I'm not! Stop hiding behind the excuses and just say it like a man!" She sneered.

She opened the car door and got out. She got her white cane out of her purse and unfolded it.

"You don't wanna date a blind woman," she said.  
"That's not fair!" He jumped out of the car too. "You could have asked me too, you know."  
"Right, because that has gone over so well the past ten years whenever I felt the slightest interest in a man. Blindness equals stupidity in most people's heads. I've had my feelings hurt more times than any person should in a lifetime and we're only talking about the last ten year. So forgive me for not having the courage. And why the fuck bother? We're just friends," she said.

She started walking towards the hotel but he ran around the car to stop her.

"At least let me walk you inside," he said.  
"Don't bother. I count steps. If you parked the car in the same parking spot, I'm fine," she said.  
"I did," he said.  
"Great," she said. "Have a nice day, Roman."  
"Saga," he tried again.  
"I really wanna be alone right now," she said.  
"Wait, your bag," he said.

He got the bag with her newly bought dress and sandals out of the back seat and handed it to her.

"I'll see you around, okay?" He said. "We're still friends, right?"  
"Yeah, friends," she nodded. "I just need the rest of the day in peace."  
"I understand that and I'm sorry for shouting at you, but please Saga, think about what I said. Dolph isn't a good man and I don't wanna see him hurt you," he said.  
"I'm a big girl," she said. "And I'm sorry too. I'm not mad at you, Roman. I just wanna be alone right now."


	3. I'll always come for you

Roman was busy all Wednesday too but Thursday morning he chose to call her. She had an old phone where she could feel the buttons. She memorized people's phone numbers in case she ever needed to call someone.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Saga, it's Roman," he said.  
"Good morning Roman," she sounded happy.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm having breakfast," she answered.  
"I won't disturb you then. I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll catch you later, okay?" He smiled even though he was alone in his room. "Enjoy your breakfast."

She finished the last few bites of her omelette when someone sat down across from her. Her nose caught a scent she recognized.

"Hi Dolph," she said.  
"Hi Saga, me and Zack were about to go for a ride. Wanna come?" He asked.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"It's a secret but there's some place I'd like to take you," he answered "You just gotta trust me."

Roman still stared at his phone two minutes after hanging up. Why stay in his room when he could go down and have breakfast with her? Make up for her wanting to have lunch with him two days earlier. He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a tee, got his boots on and took the elevator down. He looked around the restaurant but she was nowhere to be seen. He had missed her.

Dolph and Zack chatted away in the car while she tried to keep track in her head of how long they were driving. She never could be completely sure but it was about 15 minutes before Dolph parked the car.

"Wait there," he said. "I'll help you out."

He got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat. He took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"You don't need this," he took her purse and threw it back in the car before closing the door. "Trust me."

She nodded although this feeling of dread slowly started forming in her stomach as he guided her away from the car. She counted the steps to 33 before he stopped.

"Where are we?" She asked.  
"In the middle of nowhere," he answered.

She could hear Zack giggle like a school boy behind her and she didn't like it one bit. Something in his laughter made her blood run cold and it didn't help that Dolph let go of her hand.

"Dolph?" She asked nervously. "What's going on?"  
"Good luck finding your way back!" Dolph laughed.

The two men ran to the car and got inside.

"No, wait!" She yelled as the car sped away. "Don't leave me here!"

She kept her face in the direction the car left, hoping it was just a stupid joke and that they would turn around and come back. Soon she couldn't hear the car anymore or anything else. She had no clue where she was. Should she stay or go? Her purse was in Dolph's car so she didn't have her white cane or her phone. She stood still, afraid to start moving and maybe going in the wrong direction. It was better to wait until someone came by. That had to happen at some point.

Roman stood in the lobby with Seth and Dean. After missing Saga at breakfast, he had quickly eaten something himself before moving back out of the rastaurant and walking straight into his two best friends. They stood there talking when the familiar laughter of Dolph and Zack reached them as the two men entered the hotel. He didn't care for those two but he cared about that yellow and gold striped purse Dolph was carrying. Saga's purse. He could recognize it anywhere. He ran to Dolph and tore the purse out of his hands.

"Where is she?" He yelled.  
"Where is who?" Dolph laughed.  
"Don't fucking mess with me!" Roman grabbed Dolph's shirt and yanked him close. "Tell me where the fuck she is!"  
"Relax, bro, it's just a prank," Zack tried.  
"What the fuck did you do?" Roman demanded to know.

She still stood in the same spot and had been there for a little over half an hour. She had never been so scared in her life. Roman had been right. Dolph was a slimeball. Him and Zack both. He had warned her, and like a stubborn donkey she hadn't listened. She moved her head up a bit as she heard a car come driving towards her. The sound of car tires screeching as the car stopped made her nervous again. A door opened and someone ran towards her fast.

"Please, I... I need help," she took a step backwards.  
"I got you!" Arms wrapped around her.  
"Roman?" She started crying. "Oh my god, Roman, it is you! I'm so sorry. You were right. I should have listened to you."  
"Ssh, none of that matters now. Let's get you back to the hotel," he said.  
"Is she alright?" Seth yelled from the car.  
"She's fine!" Roman yelled back. "Come on, Saga, let's go."

He escorted her to the car and got in on the back seat with her. Seth started the car again and Dean turned in the passenger seat.

"I got your purse," he handed it to her. "Do you want me to castrate him or cut out his liver? I'll totally do it for you."  
"How about his kidney and sell it on the black market?" She managed to put on a little smile.  
"Done," he chuckled.  
"I don't wanna give him another thought at all," she placed her hand on Roman's arm. "I can't believe you came for me."  
"Of course I did," he said.

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'll always come for you," he said.

15 minutes later they were back at the hotel. Roman kept his arm around her shoulders as he escorted her inside and towards the elevator.

"She made it back," Dolph's low voice reached them.

Dean gave Roman one look before spinning around on his heels, walking straight over to Dolph, grabbing his shirt and slamming him hard up against the wall.

"If you ever come near her again, I'm gonna break into your hotel room with a fork and barb wire and go Jon Moxley on your ass!" He sneered. "You got that, punk?"

That was the last thing Roman and Saga heard before the elevator closed and took them up to her floor. He walked her to her room and stepped inside of it without being invited. He helped her over to the bed where she sat down and got out of her shoes.

"Thank you, Roman," she sounded so embarrassed.  
"I'm just happy I found you," he stroked her cheek. "Don't feel bad about it and don't let this bad experience fuck up your trust in other people."  
"You warned me," she said.  
"It doesn't matter now, baby girl," he bit his lip for the slip up with that pet name. "Do you need anything else? I'll be happy to run out and get you whatever your heart might desire. How about a salted caramel latte?"  
"I just want a long, hot bath," she said.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"My cue to leave," he said.

He moved towards the door and his eyes landed on the purple dress that she had carefully hung over the back of the chair in the room.

"You're still going tomorrow, right? It would be a shame letting that dress go to waste," he said.  
"I don't think so," she said.  
"Don't let him keep you away. Don't let him win," he said.  
"I'll think about it. Goodbye Roman," she managed to give him a little smile.  
"Goodbye Saga," he said.


	4. Set up

Saga had just woken up Friday morning when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Good morning, cousin," Stephanie said.  
"Hi Stephanie, what's up? Do you need my help with anything?" Saga asked.  
"No, I want you to relax today. I'm sending someone to your room around 3 PM so be there," Stephanie said.  
"Who?" Saga asked.  
"Hair and makeup," Stephanie giggled. "I want you with us tonight. You got a dress, right? Or should I contact a personal dresser?"  
"No, I'm good," Saga said.  
"Okay, I'll pick you up at 5 PM," Stephanie said.

Saga hadn't thought about going. Even when Roman asked her the day before, she knew her answer was no, but something in his voice made her lie and say she would think about it. He had almost sounded hurt. Now Stephanie wanted her to come and she couldn't say no to her cousin.

As promised there was a knock on her door at 3 PM. A woman that introduced herself as Abbey and who was an over all sweetheart entered. She asked and listened and soon Saga was in the dress with half her hair put up in a simple hairdo and her lips and eyes painted a blush pink.

"All good," Abbey said.  
"Thank you," Saga said. "Did Stephanie pay you?"  
"Don't worry about it. It's all taken care of," Abbey said.

Saga put on her sandals and waited for 5 PM to roll around. When knocking sounded on her door, she walked over and opened. The person on the other side didn't smell like Stephanie though.

"Roman? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I'm your date for the evening," he answered.  
"You're what?" She shook her head. "You told Stephanie to set me up, didn't you?"  
"Guilty," he smirked. "Now let's go, Saga. We got time for dinner before we need to be there."

The hours flew by with Roman by her side. First dinner, then Hall Of Fame. She couldn't help but snicker when Roman explained the look on Dolph's face when he saw her in the dress.

"He's realizing what he missed out on," Roman kissed her cheek. "I'm the lucky man."  
"Next year invite me ahead of time so we don't run into another set of trouble," she giggled.

They skipped out on the afterparty after Hall Of Fame and went straight back to the hotel. He escorted her to her room and watched as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Do you wanna come inside?" She asked.  
"Yes and no," he answered.  
"I don't understand," she said.  
"If I go in there, I'm gonna get you out of that dress and whatever underwear you might be hiding underneath but I don't want you to think I'm like that ass you last went on a date with, so maybe it's better if I don't," he said.

She took a step forward, grabbed his suit jacket and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"Roman," she spoke softly. "Do you wanna come inside?"

He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her again. He backed her into the room while pulling the dress up to her hips. He kicked the door shut and pulled the dress over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra but she had on a cute, little, black thong.

"Fuck!" He groaned. "You're beautiful and I got a massive hard on just from looking at you."

She giggled and placed her hand on his crotch, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"I can tell," she bit her lip. "I can't wait to have you inside me."  
"You don't have to wait long," he promised.

He kissed her again and tackled her down on the bed. He slid the thong down her legs before taking her sandals off her. She sat up on her knees and fumbled with his belt and pants while he got out of his jacket and shirt. He took over, kicking off his shoes and got out of his pants, socks and briefs. He pushed her back on the bed and kissed her again.

"Damn, baby girl, all of this is for me?" He kissed down her body.  
"Yes, sweetheart, all of it," she moaned.  
"So three years?" He blew his breath over her clit. "You're gonna fall apart on the spot, aren't you?"  
"Stop teasing!" She begged. "I need this so badly."  
"Yeah, you do," he chuckled.

He ran his tongue up her folds and she let out a loud moan. He was right. She fell apart in no time, faster than any woman he'd been with before, crying out in the sweetest tones. He kissed his way up her body, demanding her lips again while slowly pushing himself inside her.

"You okay?" He asked once he was inside.  
"Better than okay," she grinned. "Stop messing around and start moving."  
"You sure are a McMahon with that bossy side," he chuckled.

He laced their fingers together before pulling half way out and snapping his hips forward. She moaned again, moving her hips to meet his. Her soft honey brown eyes clouded over with lust even though they looked at nothing in particular. He kissed her again while speeding up his thrusts. Her fingers squeezed his in an iron grip as he made her cum. She cried out again, even sweeter than before, and he watched her fall apart while continuing through it, chasing his own release that came seconds after.

"Oh, fuck," she sighed happily.  
"I couldn't say it better myself," he rolled down next to her.  
"That was so fucking good," she said.  
"Yeah?" He grinned. "Because I'm pretty sure I can top it if you let me."  
"Idiot," she giggled as her lips found his again. "But my idiot hopefully."  
"You can't kick me out even if you try," he said.

She woke up next morning wrapped in a pair of strong arms. He had stayed as promised. She snuggled up against him, waking him up by kissing him.

"Mmm, baby girl, I could get used to waking up like this," he smiled.  
"Do you have time to have breakfast with me today?" She asked.  
"Yes, but first a shower and hopefully something else too," he squeezed her ass.  
"Roman!" She giggled.  
"I'm free until 11 AM," he looked at the wall clock. "And it's only 8.30. I got a couple of hours to make up for your three years dry period. I want this bed so wet from your cum that we have to call the lobby to ask them to bring up clean sheets."


End file.
